El Silbón
by Mesuneko
Summary: protagonizado por Kaiba! XD aqui tienen otra leyenda adaptada a esta serie! Porfis leanla y dejen un review!


~. El Silbón .~  
  
Hola a todos!!!! Aquí les traigo otra linda y escalofriante leyenda de mi tierra adaptada a esta serie de Katsuki Takahashi. n__n. Gracias a Shylfel, Hik-remi y Meted! Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el otro fic! TvT me siento honrada!!  
  
Esta historia la protagoniza Kaiba pues el silbon por ser tan alto y frio le queda como guante a este bishounen! nOn  
  
Este espectro se le aparece a cualquiera en cualquier parte (que sea campo abierto)... se puede saber cuando esta cerca por su silbido que es como la escala musical (do, re, mi...) que cada vez se hace mas fuerte y espeluznante.... Y ataca a los parranderos que se encuentra fuera a horas tardias de la noche en su camino... ahora que ya tienen una idea de quien es este personaje los dejo con la historia n.n:  
  
~*-Capitulo Único-*~  
  
Era una noche con propicia de tormenta, en las cuales por las laderas de ciudad Domino se encontraba el espiritu poseedor del cetro del milenio. Marik andaba tranquilo paseándose por ahí buscando la discoteca donde encontraría a su hikari junto con su hermana y amigos... a el no le importaba mucho eso de los amigos pero si se trata de fiestas y mujeres ahí estaba el... Sinceramente desde que se habia separado de Malik podia disfrutar de todo eso sin a veces su molesta compañía pero Ishizu si que era un tormento con sus locas supersticiones como la del Silbón "pobrecita- penso lastimera e irónicamente- Ya no haya que inventar"  
  
Cuando se acercaba a al centro de la ciudad empezó a oír pasos por las desoladas calles luego creyo escuchar un sonido.... No era un silbido... si eso era... el yami penso que era un idiota borracho y no le presto atención... pero tanto así como los pasos el silbido fue aumentando...  
  
-pfui-pfui-pfui-pfui-pfui-pfui-pfui-(n/a: Vaya Silbido eh?? XD)  
  
El moreno se volteo pero la oscuridad ocultaba a aquel ser que se encontraba a su espalda, se volteo y siguió su camino pero ese silbido cada vez mas espeluznante resonaba en aquella soledad... Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda del muchacho... este se volteo apresuradamente trata ndo de mantener la calma ya estaba harto del cretino y su silbido  
  
-Quien Anda ahí??  
  
Nadie respondió pero de nuevo el silbido se volvió a escuchar  
  
-pfui-pfui-pfui-pfui-pfui-pfui-pfui-  
  
"Maldición no veo al imbecil que hace esto- pensó un poco atemorizado- pero apenas lo vea le coseré la boca para que no vuelva silbar" Retomo su rumbo hacia la única luz que había en ese sendero tratando de que si esa persona lo seguía tendría que pasar por ahí. El silbido sonó una vez mas pero muy cerca de la espalda del moreno este enseguida se volteo y miro a su alrededor el silbido resonó nuevamente a sus espaldas y recibió un golpe que lo tiro al suelo este se trato de buscarle rostro a esa cosa que lo atacaba pero recibió un nuevo golpe esta vez cerca del abdomen, el muchacho trato de ponerse de pie y rebusco su cetro del milenio. "Maldita sea! Por que lo deje en casa??" fijo su vista al frente y había un sujeto alto y con una capa grande y ancho sombrero con dos luces azules por ojos. Marik dio un golpe en donde supuestamente estaba el estomago de aquel hombre pero su puño traspaso la capa de aquel hombre y recibió una patada en todo el centro. Callo al suelo y empezó a recibir patadas por todos lados de aquel ser. "Pero que #%$&(#/¿ es esta???" Sin querer empezó a lanzar gritos de dolor y lo único que pudo ver fueron esas llamas azules de aquel hombre antes de caer inconsciente.  
  
Mientras Malik, Ishizu Y Joy salian de la disco a ver si localizaban a Marik pues el collar del milenio de Ishizu le predijo que algo muy malo le sucedía, apenas escucharon aquellos espeluznantes gritos acompañándoos de unos extraños silbidos, fueron de donde provenían y vieron cerca de la única farola a Marik tirado en suelo con unos enormes moretones y un hilo de sangre brotaba de su nariz y boca  
  
-Marik!!!- grito angustiada Tea que a pesar de que en el pasado fue un villano de los peores ahora había cambiado y lo consideraba como un amigo (n/a: tea tenia que ser!!)  
  
Malik estaba arrodillado junto a su lado mientras que Ishizu lo despertaba en sus brazos  
  
-Marik despierta!- le decía Malik  
  
-Todavía tiene pulso- dijo Ishizu tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano y a su vez disimular su angustia  
  
-Corran....-logro decir débilmente Marik-... huyan....-repitió- Pero no me dejen solo....- me va a matar....Nos va a matar... -quien??- pregunto Joy  
  
- No me dejen....-repitió moribundamente el Yami. De repente su cara mostró un gesto de angustia y se quedo mirando fijamente detrás de quienes lo rodeaban  
  
Joy, Malik e Ishizu voltearon y ahí parado frente a ellos estaba un ser alto con una capa y un sombrero y dos llamas azules que se distinguían en esa casi completa oscuridad  
  
-El silbon.....- dijo paralizada de miedo Ishizu quien veia perdidamente aquellas gemas azules que empezaban a hipnotizarla...-  
  
- Quien??- volvió a preguntar Malik pero ese espectro de un golpe hizo que se apagara la farola y todo quedo en penumbra...  
  
en los momentos de oscuridad se oyeron golpes algunos gemidos y un grito ahogado de parte de Ishizu.  
  
La farolita empezó a intermitir su luz y lo único que se logro a ver en esos escasos segundos fue que "El silbón" Lanzaba otro de sus silbidos y se llevaba en los brazos a una inconsciente Ishizu mientras se perdía en la oscuridad. Unos perros empezaron a ladrar eufóricamente mientras Joy se llevaba a Marik con los demás que los esperaban en la disco y Malik trataba de encontrar a su hermana. todas las luces de la calle se prendieron en el mismo instante de que los perros se callaran y en la lejanía se podía ver la silueta de una mujer de tez morena cubierta con una capa y un sombrero. El Silbido de la muerte volvió a resoplar en esas calles dejando su eco esparcido a la lejanía....el silbón seguía su rumbo buscando ahora a quien atacar......  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Espero que les haya gustado esta leyenda muy popular en mi pais n_n ( que aun se cuenta en los llanos por los viejitos XDD y como dicen el diablo sabe mas por viejo que por diablo muchacho!) ah! si en lo personal la leyenda no especifica que le pasa a una mujer cuando se encuentra con el silbon, pero cuentan los que saben que el silbon antes de ser silbon era un niño que mato a su padre para llevar comida a la casa y le dio las viseras a la mama y luego la mato tambien a ella y esta antes de morir le maldijo que se quedaria silbando como un alma en pena hasta pagar su culpa y como tenia un perro (que tambien mato el chamito asesino -.-) el silbon anda por ahí y solo le huye a la cruz y a los perros ^^UU Espero que les haya hecho pasar un buen rato y porfis dejen un review!! Haci podran hacer feliz a una autora principiante como mi! TT-TT! Bueno de todas formas....  
  
MATTA-NE!!  
  
Atte: La neko ^w^ 


End file.
